my chief butler, my best butler
by hanaakaisirayuki
Summary: Ciel adalah seorang pemuda 17 tahun yang hanya hidup bersama 4 orang butler. Dia yang notabenenya irit kata, dan hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan Sebastian (kepala pelayan). Sebenarnya Sebastian adalah seorang iblis yang mengikat kontrak dengan Ciel dengan bayaran jiwa. Awalnya Ciel menganggap hubungan ini biasa saja. Tapi waktu yang merubah semuanya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pair : sebasciel

Side pair : ciellizz

"bchan... hari ada jadwal rapat pertemuan dewan besar." Kata ke empat butler yang menunggu di depan pintu kamar ciel.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurus bochan." Kata Sebastian. "Tapi-" . kata ke empat butler.

#pintu di buka

"bochan dewan direksi sudah menunggu ada yang bisa saya bantu." Kata sebastian.

"Tolong suruh ke empat butler itu pergi." Kata ciel dengan tegasnya. Baik bochan, saya akan mengusir ke empat butler itu menjauh dari kamar tuan." Kata subastian.

"bochan mau sarapan apa? nanti saya siapkan sarapannya di ruang makan." Tanya sebastian dengan nada pelan.

"Bisa kah kamu sediakan roti dan jus orange." Kata ciel , sambil membuka sarung tangannya.

"Baik bochan, oh ya satu lagi bochan daftar agendanya sudah saya sediakan di kamar anda." Kata subastian yang sedang membuatkan juss anggur dan juss jeruk.

\- selesai sarapan-

"Sebastian, aku minta kamu siapkan mobil pribadi ku untuk ke kantor." Kata ciel, sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah.

"bochan, bochan sama gawat ada keributan di kantor." Kata butler yang berdasi.

"Jelaskan pada saya aja nanti saya sampaikan ke bochan." Kata Sebastian menjawab dengan tegasnya.

"Aku jadi mengingat masa lalu pertama aku dengan sebastian saat bertemu." Kata ciel, berbicara pada diri sendiri.

Flash back on:

 _"Tuan namaku subastian, aku ketua pelayan yang baru." Kata sebastian._

 _"Apa bukti mu sudah menjadi ketua pelayan." Kata ciel dengan kata sakartis._

 _"Buktinya adalah tanda atau segel perjanjian anda dengan setan." Kata sebastian_

 _"Sebentar, bukti yang aku tutupi pakai eye path adalah perjanjian aku denganmu." Kata ciel, yang ragu atas perkataan sebastian._

 _"Ciel sama atau tuan muda atau tuan ciel , bagaimana saya bisa memanggil nama anda." Kata sebastian tersenyum sakartis._

 _"Jadi benar aku sudah terikat kontrak dengan setan atau demon. Dan kontrak itu adalah kamu." Kata ciel ._

Flash back off:

"bochan, bolehkah saya." Pada waktu sebastian berbicara tiba tiba bibir sebastian sudah berdekatan dengan ciel .

"Ah... gomen ... atas ketidak sopanan ku ke pada kamu." Kata ciel, yang malu.

"Tidak apa bochan, justru saya yang salah. Seharusnya saya tidak berbicara ketika anda melamun." Kata sebastian dengan wajah yang manis.

 _Yah begitulah karena mereka hanya sebatas pelayan dan majikan tapi tuan ciel kaget ketika dia tiba tiba melamun sudah berdekatan dengan bibir sebastian bibirnya ciel sama._

"Oke, aku siap kerja." Kata ciel sama.

"Tunggu bochan, butler bochan menyampaikan pesan kepada saya. Bahwa ada masalah di kantor." Kata sebastian, menahan tangan ciel.

Maaf bila salah menulis atau bahasa kurang baku

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

My Chef Butler My Best Butler

Pair : SebasCiel Slight CielLiz

DC : Yana Toboso

Chap 2

 _DLDR and Happy Reading :*_

 _-Zyy Present-_

.

.

"Tunggu Bochan, butler bochan menyampaikan pesan kepada saya. Bahwa ada masalah dikantor" Kata Sebastian, menahan tangan Ciel. Tentu saja ini adalah ketidak sengajaan, dengan ketus Ciel melepaskan tangannya. Sebastian masih pada posisi diamnya.

"Ekhheem..." Ciel berdehem dan membuat Sebastian keluar dari dunia lamunannya.

"Maaf maksud saya, bolehkah saya menyetir hari ini ?" Kata Sebastian menyelesaikan pertanyaan yang tadi sempat tertunda karena sebuah insiden sebelumnya.

"Ya...Kita berangkat sekarang Sebastian"

"Yes my lord" Kata Sebastian menyeringai. Seringai ? tentu saja karena ia senang diperbolehkan untuk selangkah lebih dekat dengan tuannya. Semakin banyak tugas yang Sebastian kerjakan, maka akan semakin dekat pulalah ia dengan Ciel. Dan Ciel akan semakin bergantung dengan Sebastian. Itu sangat menguntungkan karena jiwa Ciel akan lebih mudah untuk dipengaruhi.

.

.

-Phantom Company-

.

.

"Pertemuan hari ini aku rasa sudah cukup. Semoga langkah kita untuk meminimalisir pencurian barang bisa terlaksana dengan baik. Aku harap _income_ bulan ini mencapai atau malah melebihi _income_ bulan lalu. Terimakasih" Kata Ciel selaku direktur utama Phantom Company.

"For Phantom For Us !" Lanjutnya lantang.

"For Phantom For Us !" Dan suara serentak dewan direksi dan peserta rapat lainnya menutup pertemuan penting hari ini.

"Sebastian, kita keruangan" Kata Ciel.

"Yes my lord"

Ciel dan Sebastian meninggalkan ruangan rapat dan masuk keruang pribadinya. Saatnya berkutik dengan kertas, surat perizinan promosi produk, laporan pemasukan dan pengeluaran, dan semua yang berhubungan dengan Phantom Company.

"Sebastian, aku lapar"

"Anda tidak boleh makan tuan. Karena anda akan ada pertemuan dengan Tuan Elton James seorang pengusaha teh yang akan berkerja sama dengan perusahaan kita saat makan siang nanti"

"Hufft, berikan aku makan, aku lapar"

"Baiklah, saya akan bawakan sepotong pie apel dan teh untuk anda"

"Apa saja, aku tidak peduli" Kata Ciel, dan Sebastian pun meninggalkan ruangan Ciel.

Ciel menatap kertas-kertas ditangannya dengan pandangan kosong, sejenak ia menyentuh bibirnya. Bibirnya sudah disentuh oleh bibir Sebastian.

"Apa ini ciuman ?" Gumam Ciel.

"Ahh tidak tidak...ini murni kecelakaan. Ini tabrakan bibir" Kata Ciel sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia kembali fokus ke kertas-kertas ditangannya, mencoba untuk fokus dan meneliti pekerjaannya.

.

.

/tok tok tokkk...

"Kue anda, bochan" Kata Sebastian.

"Hmm" Ciel menerima nampan berisi kue dan tehnya.

"Earl Grey ka ?" Katanya sembari meminum tehnya.

"Ha'i, anda hebat sekali. Earl Grey Moonlight" Kata Sebastian.

"Dimana kita akan melakukan pertemuan dengan Tuan James ?"

"Sebuah Restoran di Bibury, Gloucestershire"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

-Bibury, Gloucestershire -

"Ini sungguh hebat. Suana pedesaan ini sempurna dan cocok untuk pembicaraan santai kita. Anda benar-benar hebat dalam memilih tempat, earl"

"Terimakasih Tn. James. Tempat ini memang menjad salah satu desa paling indah di Inggris"

"Kudengar desa ini terkenal dengan bisnis wolnya diabad 17" Kata James.

"Tapi bisnis mereka hilang sepenuhnya diakhir abad 18, dan diganti oleh industri penggilingan jagung sampai tahun 1920an silam"

"Wow, diusia 17 tahun saja anda sudah sehebat ini !"

"Sudah saatnya kaum muda yang menguasai dunia kan, Tn. James" Kata Ciel.

"Haha...itu semangat yang bagus, earl"

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai sekarang Tn. James ?"

"Ahh tentu saja"

.

.

"Senang bekerjasama dengan anda Tn. James"

"Ahh tidak, aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih. Aku permisi, earl"

"Hn"

James pun meninggalkan Ciel, selang satu menit Sebastian menghampiri Ciel tanda akan keluar dari restoran tersebut.

"Sebastian, kita kekantor sekarang"

"Ha'i wakarimashita"

.

.

Keduanya sudah berada diluar restoran. Kota tampak ramai siang ini, orang-orang berlalu-lalang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Saya akan mengambil mobilnya. Mohon tunggu sebentar, bochan"

"Hn"

Sebastian segera menuju basement dengan cepat agar tuannya tidak menunggu lama. Ia sangat tahu bahwa sang bochan tidak suka menunggu lama, sangat tidak sabaran dan hobi diculik. Hobi diculik ? Siapa yang tidak tertarik untuk menguras direktur utama sebuah company besar yang notabenenya hanyalah seorang remaja 17 tahun.

Ciel tampak menunggu dengan tidak sabaran. Kemudian ia mendengar suara gaduh dari arah kanannya. Ia melihat seorang gadis blonde yang dikucir dua sedang lari dengan tergesa-gesa sambil memegang sebuah roti Perancis dalam genggamannya dan diikuti dengan segerombol orang-orang. Ciel menebak bahwa sang gadis hanya pencuri ulung dan orang-orang yang mengejarnya hanyalah manusia yang tidak punya kerjaan.

"Dua orang juga cukup untuk menangkap seorang gadis, dasar bodoh" Entah pada siapa Ciel mengumpat.

Sebastian sudah berada didepan restoran dengan mobilnya. Dan Sang gadis mengarah ketempat Ciel berdiri. Sedetik kemudian hal yang tak terduga terjadi.

/Bruuukkk...

Sebuah tabrakan terjadi. Ciel ditabrak oleh sang gadis blonde.

"Ahh hoshh...gomenn ! Bolehkah hoosshh...aku bersembunyi hosshhh...disini" Kata sang gadis yang terengah-engah sembari menunjuk kearah bagasi mobil Ciel. Sedangkan Ciel masih dalam posisi duduknya, mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tuan...hoosshh ohhh ayolah, mereka hosshh sudah dekat"

Suara sang gadis menyadarkan lamunan Ciel. Ia mencoba bersikap normal.

"Anda benar-benar tidak sopan, nona"

"Maaf...hooshh...tapi ini menyangkut hidup hosshh saya..." Katanya panik.

"Ehhmm...Apa yang kau punya untuk membayarku, nona ?! Sebuah roti curian ?" Kata Ciel sarkastis.

"Apa ? Dasar orang kaya !"

"Tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini, nona. Tabung oksigen saja mahal harganya"

"Aku tidak jadi minta-"

"Itu Lizzy, tangkap Lizzy si pencuri itu !" Kata seorang yang mengejar sang gadis tadi.

Sang gadis mengengok kebelakang disertai rasa kaget. Ia panik, tentu saja.

"Baik, akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau asal aku bisa hidup"

"Berikan jiwamu, maka kau akan selamat"

Sang gadis a.k.a Lizzy menimang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ini menyangkut hidupnya saat ini, tapi ia tidak serendah itu akan menjual harga dirinya terhadap orang kaya ini. Perasaannya campur aduk, ia takut jika orang yang akan menolongnya ini adalah orang kaya jahat yang biasa ia lihat diberita tv. Ia pun menghela nafas, ia tidak punya orang lain yang membantunya hidup. Ia benar-benar seorang diri dikota ini. Ia melihat Ciel dengan tatapan susah diartikan, ia tidak percaya orang kaya. Ia terdiam cukup lama.

Setelah itu mobil melaju meninggalkan restoran Bibury. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang terbengong melihat kejadian yang terjadi tadi.

"Apa anda yakin dengan tindakan anda, tuan ?"

"Hn. Tindakanku ini sangat tepat"

"Wakarimashita" Kata Sebastian

"Jadi nona...apa yang kau bisa ?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku bisa hanya bela diri dan seni pedang"

"Owh dan namaku Elizabeth Midford, kalian bisa memanggilku Lizzy"

"Elizabeth ? Namamu bagus, sayang kau tidak seberuntung namamu" Kata Ciel datar, tapi sukses membuat alis Lizzy berkedut.

"Maaf tuan ?"

"Lupakan" Kata Ciel.

"Jadi tuan. Apa kita akan menjualnya ?" Kata Sebastian dengan datarnya, seakan kata-kata tersebut sangat mudah dikeluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Appaaa !"

.

.

TBC

.

.

AN :

Aloohaaa XD...Zyy disini. Sebenarnya ini adalah FF kolab yang dilakukan oleh onee Hana dan Zyy. Mungkin akan Zyy kasih bocoran sedikit. Jadi untuk chapter ganjil di bikin sama onee Hana dan untuk chapter genap oleh Zyy. Moga ini ga kepanjangan :'). Dan yaa mungkin masih (banyak) typo yang bertebaran disini.

Karena kebetulan Zyy punya akun ffn juga. Jadi sekalian promo dilapak orang ahh, jangan lupa mampir ke "Natsu Zyy" yaa :*

Dan jangan lupa untuk like FP yang dihuni sama Zyy dkk (bahasa gw XD). Untuk link ada di bio akun ffn Zyy (modus biar pada kesana XD)

Sekian dan terima tahu bulat :')

- **Zyy Off** -

Adakah yang berminat untuk mereview ? :').


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pair : sebasciel slight:lizzciel

DC: Yana Tobosoo

"Kalau di jual sayang, gadis ini cantik dan banyak bakat" kata ciell.

"Nona, diem nona kami sedang bicara." kata Sebastian.

"Enak aja kamu pikir aku gadis murahan, biar aku orang yang sederhana tapi aku banyak keahlian." Lizzy merengut wajahnya, ketika mendengar sebastian ingin menjualnya.

"Sebastian, kamu ingat bukan bahwa dulu aku tidak lihai dalam pedang. " kata ciell.

"Nah nona muda ini bilang kalau dia bisa bela diri atau gunakan pedang." Kata ciel.

"Nona muda, pilih salah satu mau ku jual dengan lelaki hidung belang atau mengajarkan tuan kami."

"Sudah kubilang aku akan mengajarnya bermain pedang dan mengasah kemampuannya."

"Sudahlah nona lizzy yang cerewet lagian kamu Cuma keberuntungan bertemu ku."

"Tuan kita sudah sampai di rumah tuan" kata sebastian, yang berhenti mengemudi karena sudah sampai di rumah tuannya.

\- di depan rumah-

"Masuklah, aku tidak ingin membut gadis masih muda menderita dan mengotorkan tanganku." Kata ciel, dengan sombongnya dia berbicara bahwa dia tidak ingin membuat masalah lagi dengan nona muda itu.

"Rumah mu lumayan, bagus tapi sayang sepi dan terlalu besar."

"Nona muda kamar anda sudah kami siapkan." Kata keempat butler.

"Bochan, bolehkan aku mencium tanganmu." Kata sebastian.

"Sebastian, jangan sekarang ada gadis itu."

Ciel belum bisa memberikan hati sepenuhnya kepada sebastian ditambah lagi ada seorang gadis pengacau yang menabraknya di restoran, sehingga dia harus menolongnya karena gadis itu memaksa ciel menyelamatkan nyawa gadis itu.

"Ehem..ehem..." lizzy tiba tiba berdecak, mengganggu pembicaraan sebastian dan ciel.

"Jadi mulai kapan aku akan mengajarkan taktik pedang dan mengajarkan mu bertarung."

"Nona muda di makan dulu, hari sudah mau sore keliatannya anda belum makan dari pagi." Kata sebastian.

"Oke, baiklah karena kamu sudah menolongku maka besok aku akan membayar utangku." Lizzy yang tidak enak nyawanya di tolong ke dua cowok yang menolongnya dia pun berjanji membayar utangnya, meskipun dia benci orang kaya apa lagi tiap hari di siarkan di TV.

"Kamu... ini, kenapa bisa di kejar apa lagi menabrak tuanku." Kata sebastian, yang dari tadi penasaran siapa orang yang mengejar nona muda yang menabrak tuannya.

"Itu..itu rahasia..." jawab lizzy dengan terbata-bata.

"Sebastian, sudah urusan itu biar aku saja. Yang penting dia ganti rugi telah menabrakku. Janji mu akan ku pegang sampai kau memenuhi janji yang ku buat aku akan melepaskan mu." Kata ciel.

"Cih, sombong sekali kau. Jangan menganggap ku wanita gampangan atau wanita yang bisa sesuka di permainkan. Tujuan ku kesini aku balas budi karena kau menyelamatkanku." Elizabeth, kesal terhadap subastian karena dia tidak bisa bebas beraktivitas dan masih punya utang terhadap si ciel.

\- di halaman rumah ciel-

"Di sini kamu akan mengajari ku, ku tunggu jam 8 pagi. Besok kamu akan mengajari ku bermain pedang dan cara berkelahi." Ciel menunjukkan tempat latihan yang biasa dia gunakan untuk latihan atau olahraga.

"Baik lah aku akan bangun awal, dan ingat aku orangnya rajin dan tidak bisa mengulang jadi sekali ku ajarkan kamu harus mendengar dengan teliti." Kata elizabeth dengan muka penuh harapan.

"Jangan berani menyentuh tuanku, kalau tidak mau ku jual badanmu demi lelaki hidung belang" Sebastian cemburu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini tuan muda malah menghiraukan dia dan berbicara wanita yang tidak dikenalinya. Padahal sama ke empat butler dia tidak mau berbicara dan hanya dia yang yang mau bicara.

"Sudah sebastian, maafkan aku nona atas kesalahan paham ini dan aku juga minta maaf buatmu cemas **my chief butler."**

"Ha'i wakarimasitta tuan."

Note: Gomene hontou ... kalau ada salah kata karena typo dalam kesalahan

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Pair : SebasCiel slight CielLizz

DC : Yana Toboso

Rate : T for this chap

Warn ! Yaoi, typo(s), gaje, abal, dll dll

Chapter 4

 **Zyy Present**

 **DLDR and Happy Reading :***

.

.

"Ha'i wakarimasitta tuan."

"Dan urus tempat yang nantinya akan ia tinggali"

"Yes, my lord" Kata Sebastian dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Ciel.

.

'Kenapa aku harus meminta maaf padanya, memangnya siapa dia. Baka !' Batinnya heran.

.

.

#kamar pelayan#

"Ini kamar barumu, nona. Dan pastikan anda mengikuti jadwal yang sudah aku buat. 2 kali dalam seminggu"

"Ha'i. Arigatou gozaimasu, Sebastian-san. Ka-kalian tidak akan...menjualku kan ?" Katanya takut-takut.

"Ha ha. Tentu tidak, anda tidak akan laku dipasaran" Tutur Sebastian yang sukses membuat perempatan mini didahi Lizzy.

"Aku sangat tersentuh dengan kata-kata anda, Sebastian-san" Katanya menahan emosi, tentu saja.

.

.

#keesokan hari

"Apa anda yakin untuk menolak permintaan kerja sama dengan Elona Company ?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Hn. Perusahaan mereka terlalu kecil" Kata Ciel, datar.

"Tapi anda harus tau resikonya, bochan. Mereka sangat aktif didunia bawah"

"Aku tau. Maka dari itu, Sebastian... _Meirei da_ , lindungi aku sampai kapanpun" Kata Ciel. Sebastian menyeringai, semakin dibutuhkan artinya jiwa Ciel semakin mudah untuk dikendalikan.

"Yes, my lord" Kata Sebastian sembari membungkukan badannya.

.

.

.

#tiga bulan kemudian#

#Sebastian POV on

Sudah tiga bulan Lizzy mengajari Bochan seni pedang. Dan selama itu pula mereka terlihat lebih dekat. Ahh apa yang saja aku pikirkan, apa aku cemburu ? Tentu tidak. Aku hanya membutuhkan jiwa rapuhnya disaat terakhir. Tapi kenapa perasaan tidak suka ini selalu menyerangku saat mereka bersama.

#Sebastian POV off

.

.

\- Taman -

"Bagus tuan muda. Pertahankan kuda-kudamu. Aku yakin sebentar lagi anda akan menguasai teknik ini" Kata Lizzy bangga.

"Aku tau" Jawab sang tuan muda, tersenyum bangga. Ciel tersenyum ? Ini sangat langka.

"Baik, pertemuan kita sudahi sampai disini. Saya permisi, tuan muda" Kata Lizzy. Saat ia hendak meninggalkan Ciel, kakinya tak sengaja tersandung batu yang sedikit besar. Ia kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan tentu saja jatuh.

"Aduhh...batu sialan !" Umpatnya. Namun sebuah uluran tangan membuatnya terhenyak, itu adalah tangan sang tuan muda.

"Berhati-hatilah" Kata sang tuan muda bersemu merah.

"Ahh gomen, tuan muda" Kata Lizzy sembari menerima uluran tangan Ciel kemudian meninggalkan taman. Lizzy dapat melihat jelas perubahan mimik muka Ciel yang tersipu malu tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, Sebastian menghampiri Ciel.

"Air mandinya sudah siap, tuan. Setelah itu akan saya persiapkan makan malamnya"

"Hn"

.

.

"Mohon tunggu diruang kerja anda sebentar lagi, tuan"

"Hn"

.

.

\- ruang kerja Ciel -

/tok tok tok

"Bochan. Makan malam anda sud-..." Sebastian tidak melihat siapa-siapa disana. Dimeja Ciel hanya ada tumpukan buku yang berserakan dan secarik kertas yang berada diatas buku tersebut. Sebastian menghela nafas pelan.

"Mou, ternyata hobi diculiknya kambuh lagi"

Ia menghampiri meja Ciel. Dan segera membaca isi tulisan yang tertera dikertas mencurigakan itu.

 _*1km dari balai kota. Nyawa tuan muda anda atau tanda tangan persetujuan kerja sama*_

 _._

.

.

"Aku akan menjemput bochan. Pastikan kalian menjaga tempat ini dengan baik sampai aku kembali" Kata Sebastian kepada butler yang lain.

"Ha'i, Sebastian-san" Kata Mereka serentak.

"Sebastian-san ! Nona Lizzy ikut menghilang ! Dia tak ada di kamarnya" Kata seorang maid berkucir dua tersebut sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Yang benar saja ! Kenapa dia juga diculik !" Kata seorang butler berambut kuning dan bermata hijau.

"Finnian, kecilkan suaramu !"

"Gomen, Bard-san"

"Kalian kembali keposisi masing-masing" Kata Sebastian menginstrupsi.

"Ha'i. Sebastian-san" Katanya serentak.

.

.

\- Danau Stromlake -

"Sepertinya pelayanmu sangat setia. Aku iri, andai saja aku punya yang seperti itu" Kata seorang pria besar.

Malam ini kota sudah sangat sepi. Bahkan polisi patroli sudah tidak tampak lagi. Ciel disandra pada salah satu pohon yang berdiri tidak jauh dari danau dengan mata ditutup oleh kain tebal.

"Seharusnya anda menandatangani kerja sama kita, earl. Kau akan menandatangani ini !"

"Cihh, dengan cara trik murahan ini ? Tidak !" Kata Ciel, datar.

/Plllakk...

Ciel ditampar oleh pria besar tadi, dan meninggalkan bekas luka pada sudut bibirnya. Rasa asin terkecap dari darah yang keluat disudut bibirnya tersebut.

"Kau ! Jaga ucapanmu bocah !" Katanya. Sedangkan Ciel hanya berseringai.

"Hei kau !. Urus si pelayan !" Lanjutnya pada seorang remaja yang sedang sibuk dengan kedua pedangnya.

"Ha'i. Otou-san" Katanya, suaranya tidak jelas karena ia mengenakan sebuah masker dan bagian rambut yang tidak tampak seluruhnya karena tertutupi topi.

.

.

.

Sebastian telah sampai pada tempat yang tertera dikertas tadi. Ia mengedarkan pandangangnya. Tak ada siapapun. Sampai pada akhirnya seorang remaja yang memegang dua buah pedang menghampiri Sebastian. Tubuh kurus sang remaja tersebut berlari sangat kencang dan langsung mengarahkan pedang pada Sebastian. Tentu saja Sebastian dengan mudahnya menghindar.

"Jadi. Siapa anda nona ?" Kata Sebastian.

"Kenapa kau tahu jika aku wanita ?" Tanyanya sambil menanggalkan masker dan topi yang ia kenakan, memperlihatkan rambut berwarna kuning pucat dan ikal tersebut.

"Hoo...jadi kau yaa, nona..." Kata Sebastian, dan sang gadis hanya berseringai kearah Sebastian.

"Lizzy..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **An :**

Alohaaa...Zyy hereee ! #gananya

Dan yakk, chap 4 ini Zyy yang buat. Semoga ini tidak semakin gajelas walau Zyy berpendapat kalo ini makin absur XD.

Dan yaa btw makasih review yang sudah masuk. Zyy masih nunggu review buat chap 2 nya lho :)

Dan mungkin untuk yang udah baca Summary yang awalnya belum kita rubah. Maaf karena ff nya tidak sesuai dengan summary karena suatu problem internal (alibi XD)...

Mudah2an onee Hana atau Zyy bisa bikin ff dengan tema itu di lain waktu :). Gomenasai \\\\\\\\\

Typo pasti masih banyak bertebaran, dan keselip kata2 ga baku .. I know :')

Dan mungkin ini ff bakal tamat bentar lagi haha. Dan jangan lupa buat mampir di akun Zyy yang namanya **"Natsu Zyy"** (lagi lagi promo XD)

So

 **\- Zyy Out -**

*adakah yang minat untuk mereview ? :')


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Rate : M untuk kekerasan dan sedikit darah2an

Pair : SebasCiel

DC : Yana Toboso

\- zyy present -

"Hoo...jadi kau yaa, nona..." Kata Sebastian, dan sang gadis hanya berseringai kearah Sebastian.

"Lizzy..."

.

.

.

"Pffftt- ha ha ha ha" tawa keras keluar dari mulut Lizzy, sebuah tawa seorang psikopat.

"Tuan muda anda begitu bodoh. Dia terlalu percaya dengan orang baru saja ia temui" lanjutnya.

"Well, tuan muda memang ceroboh. Tapi anda yang terlalu bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan tuan muda-ku, nona" Balas Sebastian.

"Omong kosong ! Rasakan ini" Kata Lizzy sembari mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Sebastian, tapi dengan mudah Sebastian menghindar.

"Pedang mainan itu tidak mungkin menyakitiku, nona" Ujar Sebastian sarkastik.

"Hhhh...kita lihat saja, pelayan. Apa yang akan terjadi" Kata Lizzy tak kalah sarkastik. Lizzy terus menyerang Sebastian dengan pedangnya dan Sebastian cukup lihai menghindarinya. Sampai saat ketika ujung pedang Lizzy mengenai lengan kiri Sebastian hingga jas pelayannya sobek.

"Anda semakin hebat membaca gerakanku nona" Kata Sebastian menyeringai. Tak disadari Lizzy ikut menyeringai, ia melihat liquid merah kental yang keluar dari lengan kiri Sebastian. Dan tentu saja Sebastian kaget dibuatnya, besi seharusnya tidak bisa melukainya.

Sebastian berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya, dengan cara melempar garpu perak yang selalu ia bawa. Dengan sigap Lizzy menghindar, dan kesempatan ini Sebastian gunakan melempar Lizzy jauh-jauh. Tapi disaat Lizzy terlempar, sebuah lengan menahan Lizzy agar tidak terpental. Seseorang berambut merah bata panjang dengan gigi yang tajam seperti hiu dan memakai kaca mata berbingkai merah senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ia menyeringai.

"Terkejut ?!" Kata Lizzy sambil tidak melepaskan pandangannya kepada Sebastian.

"Tidak. Malah berkat ini aku tahu alasan mengapa pedangmu bisa melukaiku" Kata Sebastian datar.

"Haloo Sebas-chaannn~ kita bertemu lagi" kata seorang yang menolong Lizzy tadi, ia melihat Sebastian sambil mengerlimg genit.

"Yaa~ tepat sekali, karena aku tahu kau bukanlah manusia. Maka aku perlu bantuan Shinigami untuk melengahkanmu" Kata Lizzy dengan seringai tajam.

"Serang dia Shinigami !"

"Heii namaku Grell !" Kata sang Shinigami kesal.

"Yaa...terserahlah" Kata Lizzy sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Maaf Sebas-chan~ kali ini kita musuh~" Grell mengeluarkan Scythenya yang berbentuk chainsaw. Gerakannya sangatlah cepat, bahkan Sebastian kewalahan menangani Grell. Lizzy menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ia tidak menyesal mengikat kontrak dengan Shinigami.

/Sretttt...

Scythe Grell mengenai punggung tangan kanan Sebastian, seketika darah mengalir dari tangannya.

"Ya ampun, kau membuat sarung tanganku terkoyak" Katanya.

Sebastian semakin terdesak, ia harus segera menemukan kelemahan mereka.

"Kau akan habis oleh Shinigami ini, pelayan" Kata Lizzy tersenyum seram.

Sebastian tersenyum, ternyata kata-kata Lizzy telah memberinya sebuah ide. Dengan cepat ia lari ketempat yang jauh dari tempat Lizzy berada. Ia mencoba memisahkan Lizzy dan Grell.

"Nee Grell-san. Aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Mau bekerja sama ?"

.

.

.

\- Ciel Side -

.

Ciel terbaring dengan luka lebam hampir disekujur tubuhnya. Lengan, kaki, dagu, pipi, dan juga dadanya terasa sakit. Ia merutuki Sebastian yang tak kunjung datang. Sementara sang pria besar hanya terkekeh seram melihat kondisi Ciel saat ini.

"Siapa kau ?!" Kata Ciel yang geram karena tindakan pengecut si pria besar tersebut.

"Apa kau lupa dengan ku ? Aku Mike Ellanor, perusahaan teh yang kau tolak untuk kerja sama"

"Hoo...aku ingat sekarang. Maaf saja perusahaanku tidak menerima perusahaan abal-abal" Ucap Ciel sembari menyeringai.

/bukkkk

Satu tendangan telak mengenai perut Ciel. Bahkan Ciel tersungkur seketika dan terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

"Anda menyedihkan sekarang, earl" Katanya sinis dan Ciel hanya membalas dengan delikan.

/Bukk...

"Lihat aku jika aku sedang berbicara, bocah !" Satu pukulan lolos dari tangan si pria besar tadi, dan tepat mengenai uluh hati Ciel. Darah merembes keluar dari bibir Ciel. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan tidak bisa digerakan. Ciel berjanji, akan ia pastikan orang ini akan membayar semua yang telah dia lakukan pada Ciel.

Ciel menutup matanya, lalu merapalkan nama sang kepala pelayan berulang-ulang.

"Sebastian ! Sebastian ! Sebastian ! Sebastian meirei da ! Habisi mereka semua !" Seketika dimata kanannya terdapat sebuah lingkarang berwarna ungu. Sebuah lingkaran tanda perjanjian Ciel dengan Sebastian.

.

.

.

\- Sebastian Side -

Tangan kanan sebastian mengeluarkan cahaya, dipunggung tangannya terbentuklah sebuah lingkaran berwarna ungu yang persis dengan lingkarang pada mata Ciel.

"Yes **my lord** " kata Sebastian, ia mengeluarkan wujud demonnya. Sayap, tanduk, taring dan kuku-kuku panjangnya keluar. Tapi pertama-tama ia harus menghadapi sang nona.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Seb-Sebas ...chan ?" Kata Grell yang bergidik ngeri melihat sosok asli sang demon.

"Kau Cukup Tidak Menghalangi Jalanku !" Kata Sebastian dengan menekankan setiap kata yang ia ucap.

"Ba-baiklah..." Kata Grell , sebelum Sebastian menghilang dari hadapannya. Dan Grell pun kembali ketempat Lizzy.

.

.

.

Sebastian dengan wujud demonnya dapat dengan mudah menemukan sang bochan. Tentu saja Mike yang baru pertama kali melihat wujud asli Sebastian, langsung bergidik.

"Si...siapa ka-kau ?" Tanyanya terbata-bata.

Sebastian menghampiri Mike dengan mudah. Sekejap ia langsung mengkoyak tubuh Mike dengan kuku-kuku tajammya, kuku-kukunya berhasil mencakar tangan, kaki, dada, dan wajah, seketika darah meluncur bebas dari sana.

Sebastian mencengkram erat leher Mike dengan 1 tangan. Wajah angkuh Mike berubah menjadi ketakutan seketika.

"Ja...jangan bunuh...ak...aku...tuan...pe-pelayan"

"Tidak...atau lebih tepatnya belum. Perintah anda bochan" Ujar Sebastian sembari menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Meirei da ! Habisi dia !"

"Yes...my lord" Kata Sebastian patuh.

Dengan sekejap kuku-kuku panjang Sebastian menembus jantung Mike, menyipratkan darah segar yang langsung keluar dari dadanya dan sedetik kemudian Mike sudah tidak bergerak lagi.

"Kerja bagus...Se-seba..."

/Bruukkkk

Ciel jatuh pingsan didekapan Sebastian. Untung saja sebelum ia menyentuh tanah, Sebastian dengan gesit menangkap Ciel.

"Ya ampun, anda terlalu memaksakan diri tuan" Kata Sebastian sambil menggeleng kepalanya. Ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Ciel dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di jalan ia bertemu dengan Grell yang sedang membersihkan scythenya dari noda darah. Ia tahu darah siapa tentunya, karena tak jauh dari Grell ada sebuah mayat yang tak jauh mengenaskannya dengan Mike. Leher terbelah dan sekujur tubuhnya tercabik dengan dominan warna merah.

"Sebas-channn~ seperti yang kau minta, aku sudah membunuh Lizzy~" Ujarnya.

"Hn...datang padaku besok malam" kata Sebastian tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aye aye Sebas-chaannn~" Kata Grell mengerling genit dan membuat Sebastian bergidik.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Dini Hari-

\- Phantomhive Manor -

.

Sebastian telah berubah kewujud manusianya kembali. Ia tengah berada dikamar sang bochan.

"Engghhh~..."

"Akhirnya anda sadar juga bochan" Kata Sebastian tersenyum, entah kenapa ia tersenyum dengan tulus. Ia menghampiri sang majikan yang mencoba untuk bangun dari ranjangnya. Lalu ia pun duduk dikursi dekat ranjang sang bochan.

"Ke-kepala ku masih berdenyut" Kata Ciel sambil memegang kepalanya dan terkejut melihat kondisi tubuhnya yang berbalut perban dimana-mana.

"Ini masih belum pagi bochan, sebaiknya anda tidur lagi"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur Sebastian. Tetaplah disitu sampai aku tertidur"

"Yes, my lord" patuhnya. Ia melihat Ciel yang tampaknya sedang melihat kearahnya. Ada getaran aneh yang mengalir pada tubuh Sebastian sekarang. Sebuah perasaan yang salah, perasaan takut kehilangan seperti saat Ciel diculik, perasaan cemburu saat Lizzy lebih dekat dengan Ciel, dan perasaan dag dig dug saat ia bertatapan langsung dengan Ciel. Sebisa mungkin telah ia tepis perasaan ini, tetapi dia pikir hatinya punya pikiran tersendiri.

Sebastian mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ciel dan sungguh mengejutkan Ciel tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia malah terlihat menikmati sentuhan Sebastian, Ciel menempelkan tangannya di dada Sebastian. Ciuman bibir yang lama dan memabukan ini telah memecahkan status pelayan dan majikan diantara mereka.

Ciel melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, benang saliva tercipta dari pagutan mereka tadi.

"Aku tau ini salah. Aku-...mencintaimu bochan" Ujar Sebastian yang sukses membuat pipi Ciel memerah.

"A-aku bilang te-temani aku sampai aku...tertidur Sebastian" Kata Ciel sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, Sebastian pasti sangat tahu tentanf sifat tsundere sang bochan. Dan ia pun tahu, jika sang majikan kecilnya juga mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

#END

.

.

An : Zyy here ! Dan sesuai janji, Zyy yang akan meng-ending-kan cerita ini (bahasa gw -,-)

Ahh~ gomen kalo endingnya maksa, lalu masih banyak typo, bahasa ga baku mungkin dsb...

dan makasih juga yaa reviewnya :)...Zyy bisa belajar sesuatu dari sana ^^...

Owh iyaa...jangan lupa mampir ke **"Natsu Zyy"** yaa :v.

Thanks onee hana udah ngebolehin Zyy promo disini :'v (padahal ga bilang)

See you next story :*

#SalamTahuBulatLover :''v

 **\- Zyy Out -**


End file.
